


Too Close

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Close call, Free Verse, M/M, Short & Sweet, Start of relationship.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call prompts a closer connection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

It had been too close.  
Starsky leaned against the wall, his head down, biting his lower lip.  
Too close. Too many times, it had been "too close" but today...  
He looked up at Hutch who was leaning against the wall just a few feet away from him.  
Hutch looked up and their eyes locked. Starsky knew Hutch was thinking the exact same thing. He could see it in his partner's eyes.  
They had been talking. Standing at a crime scene waiting for the black and whites to come take over. The bullet had come out of nowhere. And slammed into the wall between them. Inches from the other. Both had small cuts on their faces from where the bullet hit the brick wall.  
As soon as they were released from the scene, they investigated, but found nothing.  
As one, they turned and got in the Torino and Starsky drove them to his apartment.  
When they were inside the door, they moved into each other's arms. Hutch raised his right hand, which was trembling slightly and pressed it lightly to Starsky's left cheek. Reverently touching. Heart beating harder.  
Home.  
Starsky ran his right hand up Hutch's chest, up his neck and into the silky blond hair. Fingers gripping. Lips opening. Something breaking loose inside his heart.  
Peace.  
They stood that way. Connected. Gazing into each other's eyes.  
"Too close." they whispered in unison. They slowly brought their lips together. Gently....touching....testing. Grips firming. Lips opening. Eyes closing.  
"Babe, too close to deny this... US.. any longer." Starsky whispered as they broke the kiss.  
"Never going to deny this.. US..ever again." Hutch replied.  
They walked hand in hand, heart in heart to the bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
